Like You Care
by LovingBTR1
Summary: Ashley and Carlos were friends until he turned into a jerk but she still hanged out with them, when she moves to CA with the guys, she gets into a lot of drama and finally knows a secret about Carlos.bad at summaries story is better.Follow Me @LovingBTR1
1. Chapter 1

**Ashley's POV**  
>I looked up at the sky and wondered what went wrong. I was crying in the Palmwoods Park, under a tree that my ex-boyfriend and I had are first kiss. I cried even more just thinking about that thought."What does it feel to have the person YOU love, love you back?"I thought in my head with my heart pounding like a drum, ready to explode by a brake up."I was in love, I was in love but he dumped me."I thought. There goes the thought again.<p>

It was starting to rain, but I didn't care. My heart was broken in two and now what else could go wrong? "Hey! Aspuria! "Someone yelled. I recognized the voice and my day just got worse."What do you want Pena?"I asked Carlos with my head buried in my hands still sobbing_._"I was just wondering if-wait what happened?"He asked."No of your business Pena."I snapped. I really hated Carlos. But I had small feelings for him. He was sooooooo nice...to others. We were best friends back in Minnesota but he called me Fat and Ugly in 6th grade. It hurt me ever since."Ashley, please tell me."He begged._ Did he really say my first name? He never does that._ He gave me his demanding smile that makes girls smile, even me...but not this time. I had to tell him."My Boyfriend and I broke up."I whispered but he still heard me."Wow. He must be really grateful."He said."Thanks for making it worse Pena. Oh and you're really messed up."I sobbed and ran to the Palmwoods.

As I was running to the elevators in the lobby, I saw my friends that are HIS friends Kendall, Logan and James."Ashley!"James said while grabbing my shirt and pulling me back so I can face them."What's wrong and have you seen Carlos?"Logan asked with a worried look on his face."Have I've seen him? It's all Carlos' fault that I look like this!"I yelled at them. People were looking at me. I felt like I was going to explode right on the spot. I sobbed more and left to my apartment 2K.

**Carlos' POV**

I'm sooooooo stupid. Why did I say that to Ashley? I was sitting where Ashley was sitting and put my hands to my face. I was thinking about Ashley, when Kendall, Logan and James came running up to me. "Dude, what you did to make Ashley cry was not cool…..but what did you do?" They all yelled in unison. " I was going to ask her out, but I saw her crying and I said "What's wrong" and her boyfriend broke up with her so I was happy for a second, then I said out loud "Wow, he must be really grateful." Then she said "Thanks for making it worse Pena. Oh and your really messed up." Then you guys came." I said while sighing at the end. "Wow you messed it up big time." Logan said while patting me on the back. "Well what are you going to do?" Kendall asked while coping what Logan did to me. Then something popped in my head. "I know! I'll write a note to her!" I yelled as I picked myself off the ground. "Well, good luck with that." James said. Then I went running back to the Palmwoods, thinking what I should write on the note.

**Ashley's POV**

Why did he have to do this to me? Why was Carlos such a jerk? Am I having feelings for Carlos? More questions were in my mind. I was sobbing on my bed thinking to myself. Then I heard a knock on my apartment door. I got up went to the door, opened the door and saw a note on the floor. I picked it up and I read it out loud.

_Dear Ashley, __  
><em>_I'm really sorry about what I said to you before. Well if you forgive me, then just talk to me tomorrow or the next day. I will understand if you don't._

_Love, __  
><em>_Carlos_

I was baffled by the note that he sent me. _Was I going crazy? Was this real? _Yes it's real! If it wasn't then I would see Justin Beiber with my friend who hates him, Leena Trang. I just ripped up the letter, threw it away on the front door of 2J, than I went to my bedroom.

As I got to my bedroom, I heard the guys talking from the other side of the wall.

Carlos: Do you think she got it?  
>Kendall: I'll check.<br>Then I heard a door open then close.  
>Kendall: Well she got it all right.<br>James: She ripped it.  
>Logan: I bet you 99.0% she is mad at you.<br>James: I can't believe I'm saying this but I agree with Logan.  
>Kendall: Dude! She really hates you.<br>James: But why? You guys were best friends. What happened?  
>Logan: What did happen?<p>

Flashback  
><em>I was eating with Logan, James and Kendall at our usual spot."Where's Carlos?"I asked."I don't know." Kendall said. Then I saw Carlos."Hey, Carlos! "I said tapping his helmet."What do you want! You are just a Stupid and Fat Girl!"He yelled at me. Everyone laughed at me. My eyes were full of tears and I ran to the restroom, crying and everyone was mean to me except Kendall, James, Logan and my best guy friend Joey. Then when class started, everyone was passing me notes saying bad stuff about me and I cried in front of everyone. I couldn't take that anymore so I ran to the restroom and started cutting myself. That's when I hated him.<em>_  
><em>End of Flash back.

Carlos: Don't you remember?  
>James and Logan: Now I do<br>Carlos: I hope she knows I actually care a little.  
>Logan: Well we got to go to sleep.<br>Kendall: Yeah so let's go  
>Carlos: Goodnight<br>Kendall: Goodnight  
>James: Goodnight<br>Logan: Goodnight

Then I heard 2 doors open and close.

After their conversation, I went on the internet and went on Tok Box. I was finding someone and when I pressed it, it started ringing. After 3 rings, he answered. "Hey, Ashley" He said though the computer. "Hey, Joey!" I said back while smiling ear by ear. "So you called?" He asked. "Yeah, I need help. You remember Carlos right?" I asked and Joey just nodded his head. "Well he sent me a note saying that he cares about me." I said calmly, trying to hide my excitement. "Oh my god! Good for you!" He said as we air knuckled punched."Well how's Minnesota?" I asked as he just smiled wide. "Oh, it's good! Luis is still my best friend, Hunter is the captain of the football team, Edwin and I am still the class clown and Osmani misses you BAD." He said. "Well good, but one more question before we hang up, do you think Carlos cares?" I asked and he just said "think about it." "Thanks Joey, bye!" "Bye!"

When we hanged up, I was thinking about the note Carlos sent me. I know tomorrow he will be like, "I care about you Ashley." But does he? I have to find that out on my own.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2- Best Friends Reunite**

I woke up with Carlos screaming "POOL!" in the hallway."Dude, seriously?" I asked myself as I got up and went to the kitchen to eat a corndog. After eating my 'breakfast', I decided to Tok Box Joey. It's a Saturday in the US so we have no school.

After 3 rings again, Joey answered. "Hey, Joey!" I said into the computer. "Hey Ashie!" He said with an evil smirk plastered on his lips. "Don't call me that!" I snapped while Joey just chuckled. "Just kidding! So what are you going?" He asked while a loud bang was heard on Joey's side. "Just finished my breakfast and what was that?" I asked while he just gave me a sheepish grin. "Well some friends came over and-"He was about to finish when he was knocked off his chair and someone was sitting on it. "Hey Ashley!" He yelled and when he stopped moving, I saw his face. "EDWIN!" I yelled. I must of yelled so loud because I heard a thud on my wall dividing 2K and 2J. "Hey, so how's life?" Edwin said while he got knocked of the chair like Joey. _How many people did Joey invite?_ "Hey Ash!" The guy said. I noticed the guy and my grin just got wider. "JUSTIN!" I yelled and another thud was heard on the wall. "I told you not to call me that!" My friend Luis snapped. "Sorry Luis!" Then he got pushed off the chair. _HOW MANY PEOPLE ARE AT HIS HOUSE?_ "Hey Ash!" The two boys said in unison. "HUNTER! JEREMY!" I yelled and two more thuds were heard on the other side of the wall.

"I have to tell you something." I said to the guys and they all looked at me waiting to go on. "Carlos, sent me a note saying he cares about me. What do I do?" I asked the guys and they said the same thing. "He likes you! You like him! Just date him already!" They all yelled. "I DON'T like him!" I yelled but the guys said "Sure you don't!" "Well thanks for helping!" I said with sarcasm in my voice. "Oh we have a surprise for you for your birthday!" Joey said. _OMG! I forgot my own birthday! It was in 4 weeks!_ "What is it?" I asked. "It's a surprise! GOD! Well we have to go, Black Opps is waiting for us!" Edwin said. "Bye bros!" I yelled. "Bye Sis!" They yelled and we both hanged up. Then I decided to go to the pool. I took a shower, put on my bikini, got all my pool stuff, and headed out to the pool.

**Kendall's Pov**

As Carlos left, James, Logan and I were going to start 'Operation Find Out If Ashley Likes Carlos." "Ok! What are we going to do about Ashley?" I asked and James popped out of nowhere with a paper. "The wall that separates Ashley's and ours apartment is thin enough for us to hear whatever Ashley is saying."James said while having a devilish grin on his face. "Don't you think that it's I don't know, stocker-ish to whatever Ashley is saying?" Logan asked. "Yes, but, it would be for Carlos." I said simply and I heard Logan mummer to himself "I got to get new friends." "Shhhhh, she's talking!" James whispered yelled. We put our ears closer to the wall, then Ashley screamed "EDWIN!" and James fell on the floor. I rolled my eyes and put my ear closer to the wall and listened to her conversation. "JUSTIN!" She yelled and Logan fell to the floor. I held my hand on my ear. Ashley screams LOUD! Then James got back up and put his ear on the wall. "HUNTER! JEREMY!" She yelled and James and I fell on the floor.

When we got back up, we carefully put our ears to the door, just in case Ashley screams again.

Ashley- "I have to tell you something. Carlos, sent me a note saying he cares. What do I do?"  
>Then guy voices were heard<br>Guys- "He likes you! You like Him! Just date him already!"  
>Ashley- "I DON'T like him!"<br>Guys- "Sure you don't." 

That was the information we needed. We decided to find Carlos and tell him what we found out. We found Carlos sitting on the couch of the lobby. "Here is your room key, Ms. Ward." I heard Mr. Bitters say. I turned to the front desk, and there I saw a girl that was tall as Ashley. She had gold blond hair and was beautiful. I found the other guys looking at her, EVEN Carlos. She started walking towards us. "Hi!" She said and I was about to say hi, when James beat me to it. "Hi, I'm Diamond, James Diamond." He said like James Bond. "What's your name?" He asked. "Cassie." She said while giving him a flirtations smile. "Hi my name's Carlos!" Carlos stepped in, but she just shoved him and said "You know I know someone who likes you." She said and she went to the couch on the other side, reading a magazine. Then I saw Ashley walking pass us, and Carlos started drooling. We decided to go to Ashley.

As I got to the pool, I felt like people were staring at me.4 people to be exact. I turned around and saw Logan, Carlos and James all sad while Kendall was all happy."Hey what's up with the sad faces? I know Carlos looks like that when I'm here but you two?"I said while putting my pool stuff down on the nearest beach chair."There's a new girl at the Palmwoods and she didn't even look at us. It looked like she liked James."Logan said with disappointment on his face. James looked proud of himself."That's right boys, she loves 'the face'."James said while doing his usual face thing. When James did that, there was a little guitar solo come out of now where."She even pushed me out of the way!"Carlos said while having a sad face. I giggled at that comment."Then she told me someone else likes me." Carlos said. Then I heard a familiar voice…too familiar.

"Wait what did she look like?"I asked James quickly."Well she was as tall as you, she had blond hair with hot pink and she was hot."He said while looking love-struck."Did you get her name?"I asked."Her name was Cassie Ward."Kendall said."Oh-my-god." I yelled while people were looking at me."What?"Carlos said."I wasn't talking to you."I said "You just did."Logan and James said but I pretended didn't hear what they said."Cassie!" I yelled out loud and the guys just stood there, startled. Then a golden blond hair girl ran out to the pool and saw me."ASHLEY!" She yelled while running up to me."CASSIE!" I yelled back and the guys just stood there shocked. 

"OMG! How did you get here?"I asked as I told her to sit down and she did."My mom told me I could stay here with you and become famous!"She screamed."Wait you two have talent?"Carlos asked confused."Yes we do."Cassie and I said at the same time."Really?"The 4 confused teens said. "Well you guys NEVER heard me sing?" I asked. "No." They simply said. "Well, let's sing Cassie!" I said and she shook her head."Please? You're an awesome singer though!" I yelled then I remembered something. "Fine, DON'T sing with me then. "Ok! I'll sing with you!" Cassie said while smiling. Then we started to sing City Is Ours

(Cassie and Ashley)  
>The city is ours (2x)<p>

Cassie-

Rolling past graffiti walls  
>Billboards lighting up the block<br>Everyone one of us on a mission (Oh yea)  
>Got a whole crew by my side<br>Cars beep, beep when they pass us by  
>We ready to get down to business (mm, mm)<p>

Ashley-  
>We pull up, open the door<br>All the girls, scream there they are  
>It's packed from wall to wall<br>And, everybody is calling  
>Here we come, it's almost time<br>Feel the rush, now hit the lights  
>We gonna get it all started<p>

Both-  
>Because the night is young<br>the line is out the door  
>Today was crazy but<br>Tonight the city's ours  
>Live it up<br>until the morning comes  
>today was crazy but tonight<br>the city is ours (2 xs)

Ashley-

My, my look how we roll  
>Was it only a month ago<br>Everybody said we were dreaming (ooh ooh)  
>Now we're here like, yeah we told ya<br>Still far, but we're that much closer  
>And there ain't no way that we're leaving (oh no)<p>

Cassie-

We pull up, open the door  
>All the girls, scream there they are<br>It's packed from wall to wall  
>and, everybody is calling<br>Here we come, it's almost time  
>Feel the rush, now hit the lights<br>We gonna get it all started

Both-

Because the night is young  
>the line is out the door<br>Today was crazy but  
>Tonight the city's ours<br>Live it up  
>until the morning comes<br>today was crazy but tonight  
>the city is ours (2 x)<p>

Ashley-

We gotta believe  
>Its destiny calling<br>So night after night  
>We rock the whole place out<br>As hard as it seems  
>I know if you want it<br>Then it's gonna happen somehow

Both-

Because the night is young  
>The line is out the door<br>Today was crazy but  
>Tonight the city's ours<br>Live it up  
>Until the morning comes<br>Today was crazy but tonight  
>Because the night is young<br>The line is out the door  
>Today was crazy but<br>Tonight the city's ours  
>Live it up<br>Until the morning comes  
>Today was crazy but tonight<br>The city is ours (4x)

Ashley-The City Is Ours

As we finished the song, the guys were speechless and a chubby man with teenage clothes came to Cassie and me."That was AMAZING!"HE yelled."What are your names?"He asked."I'm Cassie Ward and she's Ashley-Marie Aspuria." Cassie said as James, Kendall and Logan was looking at her but not Carlos."Would you guys like to be singers and dancers for THE GUSTAVO ROQUE?"He yelled while pointing at himself."HELL YEAH!"I screamed and everybody snickered."Well let's start recording you guys! Let's roll and dogs you could come too."He said. Little did I know that Carlos was actually staring at me the whole time and I didn't notice at all. Then we went to Gustavo's office.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3- The Moment of Truth**

In Rocque Records-

As we got to Rocque Records, Cassie and I were in awe."Wow! This is so awesome!"Cassie said while looking at the Boyquake poster."Oh god. Do we really want to be on this wall?"I asked myself."Yes." Cassie said sternly. "Girls, my name is Kelly, and Gustavo needs you like now."Kelly said quickly."Please follow me."She continued while following her.

We were walking till we got to a door that said Recording Studio. There was a lot of noise on the other end of the door Kelly gestured us to go inside so we did. Then we saw Kendall, Carlos, James, Logan and Gustavo. Gustavo apparently was screaming to the boys. Then Gustavo pushed us into the recording booth."OK! Let's see if you guys are Gustavo Rocque Material."Gustavo said calmly. Then Cassie and I started to sing Blow by Ke$ha

.  
><span><strong>Ashley-<strong>  
>Ha ha ha Dance<p>

**Cassie-**  
>Back door cracked<br>We don't need a key  
>We get in for free<br>No VIP sleaze

Drink that Kool-Aid  
>Follow my lead<br>Now you're one of us  
>You're coming with me<p>

**Ashley-**

It's time to kill the lights  
>And shut the DJ down<br>(This place about to)  
>Tonight were taking over<br>No one's getting out

**Both-**  
>This place about to blow<br>Blow  
>This place about to blow<br>Blow  
>This place about to blow<br>Blow  
>This place about to blow<br>Blow  
>This place about to<p>

**Ashley-**  
>Dirt and glitter<br>Cover the floor  
>We're pretty and sick<br>We're young and we're bored (Ha)  
>It's time to lose your mind<br>And let the crazy out  
>(This place about to)<p>

**Cassie-**  
>Tonight we're taking names<br>'Cause we don't mess around  
>This place about to blow<br>Blow  
>This place about to blow<br>Blow  
>This place about to blow<br>Blow  
>This place about to blow<br>Blow  
>This place about to <p>

**Ashley**-Blow

**Cassie**-  
>Go, go, go, go insane<br>Go insane  
>Throw some glitter<br>Make it rain on him  
>Let me see them Hanes<br>Let me, let me see them Hanes

**Ashley-**  
>Go insane<br>Go insane  
>Throw some glitter<br>Make it rain on him  
>Let me see them Hanes<br>Let me, let me see them Hanes (C'mon)  
>We are taking, over (Blow)<br>Get used to it, over (Blow)

**Both-**  
>This place about to blow<br>Blow  
>This place about to blow<br>Blow (Oh)  
>This place about to blow (Oh)<br>Blow  
>This place about to blow<br>Blow  
>This place about to<p>

We sang the last part and I saw everybody's jaws drop."Were we really that bad?"I asked while the guys snapped out of it. Kendall: You were amazing! Carlos: Cassie you were ok but Ashley you were awesome!_ Did he say that? What's going on with him? _Logan: Awesome! James: That was amazing Cassie! Well! Don't mention me? He must really like Cassie!

Cassie and I got out of the booth and the guys hugged us .Even Carlos. I don't know what's wrong with Carlos. He has been nice to me now. I have to talk to him later today."Welcome to Rocque Records!"Gustavo said while snapping me out of my thoughts. Then I did my little happy dance."Now let's go eat in Home Town Buffet!"Cassie yelled while dragging me to the door but I hanged on to Logan's shirt then Logan grabbed Kendall's shirt, then Kendall to James and James to Carlos. Then we walked to Home Town Buffet.

As we got to Home Town, it was really empty. The only people who were there was the people who worked there and us. All of us got a really big booth that could fit 10 people. As soon as we sat down, we got right back up and destroyed the buffet. I got back to my chair and I had a pile of food on my plate.

I saw that Carlos got back and he got the same things as me and he was sitting right across from me. I started to get butterflies in my stomach. _What is WRONG with me! I think I have gone MAD?_ I thought as Carlos started digging in his food. He looked up and saw me and I giggled at him. He had a corndog in his mouth and holding a piece of pizza in his left hand. He dropped and spit out his food and started blushing red. _He looked so cute! WAIT! What I'm I saying?_ I thought again as I mentally slapped myself. We kept on staring at each other till James and Cassie had to interrupt."Hey love birds! Your food is getting cold!" They said at the same time and Carlos and I both blushed."Look who's talking!" I said and it was there's turn to blush. Then we Carlos and I ate with an awkward silence.

"That was some good food!"I said as all of us were walking back to the Palmwoods."Yah it was."Logan said while we passed by a group of guys. One of the guys came up to me and tried flirting with me."Hello hottie!"He said while putting his arm around my shoulder."We should be a couple don't you think?"He said while the guys and Cassie were still walking."HAHAHA GET OFF OF ME!"I yelled really loud. That's when the guys came and backed me up."Get off my girl!"Carlos yelled while kicking him in the balls. The guy just got down on his knees and Carlos got me off him."Ashley I need to talk to you."Carlos said while pulling me under the tree that I cried under like three days ago.

"Ashley," Carlos said calmly."I really want to start over again."He continued."The reason why I called you Fat and Ugly is because a dare I had to or else you would have gotten beat up. I had to do that for you. I really loved you since the day we met. Please forgive me because I really care. I really want to be your boyfriend."Carlos said and I knew he was telling the truth. I had a tear in my eye and I hugged him."I forgive you and yes you could be my boyfriend."I said. Then he did something unexpected. He wiped the tear off my cheek and he kissed me on the lips. I really felt fireworks. I really loved him. We sat under the tree and I felt sparks. But little did I know that the war begun.

**NEXT CHAPTER WILL HAVE OTHER PEOPLES POV'S IN IT! WHO'S READY FOR IT!**


End file.
